Spell Love
by brownieFaberry
Summary: Rachel Berry es una bruja, su clan la ah elegido como la líder pero, su hermana gemela Rebecca también quiere el puesto. Las gemelas lucharan solo por el poder o también lo harán por el amor. Faberry / Brittana / Niff / Klaine
1. Prologo

Glee no me pertenece es propiedad de Fox y sus escritores. Solo utilizo los personajes para desarrollar una historia ficticia.

Personajes Principales: Rachel Barbra Berry

Rebecca Audrey Corcoran

Lucy Quinn Fabray

La historia contendrá Faberry/Brittana /Niff/ Klaine romance

**Prologo**

Una hermosa castaña de tez morena y poseedora de unos preciosos ojos marrones claros, contemplaba el reflejo de la luna en el Rio Hudson. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento agitando sus rizos castaños que llegaban a rozar su rostro provocándole cosquillas. Eran apenas las ocho de la noche y ella esperaba como todos los días a su persona amada. Unos pasos hicieron que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sonrió al reconocer el aura de la persona que, caminaba en dirección a ella.

No necesito voltearse para confirmar quien era, porque ella siempre sentiría la presencia de su persona amada era un poder especial que desarrollaban todas las brujas, cuando encontraban a su verdadero amor. Era el único poder que utilizaba y solo lo hacía porque, no podía controlarlo ya que si fuera por ella no utilizaría ninguno de sus poderes y así era, junto a su mejor amiga no recurrían a sus dotes de hechicería.

Sus madres no estaban felices con la decisión que tomaron rechazando sus poderes de brujas recibieron gritos, miradas de reproche y miles de insultos por parte de su familia y los otras familias de brujos. -Barbra- el susurro de su nombre la saco de sus pensamientos volviéndola a la realidad. La castaña enfoco su mirada en el joven rubio de ojos miel que, mostraba esa sonrisa encantadora que la hacía suspirar.

Le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, recorrió los pocos pasos que la separaban del apuesto rubio. Una gentil mano se poso en su mejilla acariciándola lentamente, sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los miel. Su acompañante acorto la distancia que los separa, atrapo los labios carnosos de la joven castaña para unirse en un beso de amor. La morena levanto sus manos hasta acariciar el rostro del joven sintiendo las facciones varoniles del muchacho. El beso era tierno, dulce y a la vez desbordaba en pasión, deseo y amor.

Las manos del joven estaban en la cintura de la chica, acariciando sutilmente la perfecta silueta de la joven. Tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire. Ambos sintieron como si murieran por dentro al detener el beso, el rubio unió sus frentes sonrió desbordante de felicidad al sentir como la castaña entrelazaba sus manos delicadas con las de él.

Se miraron con absoluta devoción sintiéndose completos al fin -te eh extrañado Lucas- musito la castaña hundiéndose en el pecho del joven rubio.

- No más que yo a ti- el rubio abrazo con fuerza a la castaña -es hora de irnos pequeña Barbra- sonrió con dulzura al sentir las manos de la joven rodear su cintura hasta llegar a acariciar su espalda. - amor Brett y Alma nos esperan - le susurro a la chica que soltó un bufido

-está bien vámonos- se separo del rubio refunfuñando y camino alejándose de él.

Lucas contemplo a Barbra Audrey Corcoran la chica que desde hace dos años le había robado el aliento, soltó un suspiro y sonrió por que aun no creí que esa hermosa mujer fuera su novia. Barbra volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido -apresúrate Fabray - le dijo dándole un guiño.

El joven soltó una carcajada y corrió tras de ella -como tu digas Corcoran - contesto alcanzándola y uniendo sus manos.

Lucas y Barbra llegaron a un pequeño bar cerca de Brooklyn, saludaron al dueño Claus Flannagan que les indico que los estaban esperando. Los jóvenes se miraron con complicidad al escuchar el extraño acento, Lucas se ajusto su boina beso rápidamente a Barbra quien se ruborizo y se dirigieron a una de las mesas cerca del pequeño escenario.

Aun no habían llegado a la mesa y se escucharon gritos en español. Barbra rodo los ojos y Lucas solo se encogió de hombros.

-amor te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que yo no mire las piernas de la camarera- un rubio de ojos azules un poco más alto que Lucas , discutía con una latina de unos ojos negros penetrantes y poseedora de un cuerpo de infarto.

La morena lo fulmino con la mirada y comenzó a insultar en español de nuevo ignorando las palabras de los ojos azules y las miradas de los curiosos en el bar.

El rubio más alto noto la presencia de los jóvenes y le suplico ayuda con la mirada. Lucas encontraba muy divertida la escena y en silencio se burlo del joven. Barbra le reprocho con la mirada a su novio quien solo le dio un guiño. Negó con la cabeza y puso toda su atención en la latina furiosa.

-¡Alma ya cállate!- exclamo asustando a la chica quien la miro frunciendo el ceño. Alma se levanto encarando a Barbra

-a mi no me callas enana- la castaña rodo los ojos

-Alma pero si tu eres de su tamaño- intervino el joven ojiazul recibiendo una mirada de odio de la latina.

-Brett tiene razón- hablo Lucas tomando la mano de su chica y alejándola de la enojada latina.

Brett se levanto camino hasta llegar frente a su novia. Coloco sus manos en su cintura y la beso. Alma se resistía pero, Brett la besaba despacio con mucho amor. La latina cedió a los besos del rubio y sus labios respondieron a las caricias del ojiazul.

-Consigan un cuarto- grito Claus Flannagan con su acento extraño desde la barra haciendo reír a todos en el bar. Incluidos Alma y Brett que detuvieron el beso y rieron con todos los presentes.

El resto de la noche paso sin más incidentes. Las dos parejas bromeaban y se divertían. Alma con su típico humor negro molestaba a la otra pareja, Brett respaldaba los comentarios de su novia y reía al ver las caras de Lucas y Barbra que estaban rojas debido a ciertos comentarios sobre encuentros clandestinos que casualmente descubría Alma. Como la vez que encontró a Barbra y Lucas muy acaramelados en el auto del padre Shuster por suerte la latina pasaba "casualmente" por el lugar y fue ella quien los descubrió y no el pobre cura quien se suponía dejo su auto en manos de Lucas para que se lo reparara uff si así se reparan los autos Brett cambiaria la carrera de medicina por la de mecánico.

El bar del viejo Flannagan ya estaba por cerras así que los cuatro jóvenes decidieron que era momento de irse. Se despidieron de Claus Flannagan quien muy amablemente les dijo que podría prestarles su oficina para hacer sus "cosas", ambas parejas rieron ante la extraña situación y amablemente declinaron la propuesta.

-Luc ¿traes auto?- pregunto Brett al otro rubio quien negó -entonces vamos al mío-

Los cuatro subieron al auto del rubio de ojos azules. Barbra y Lucas iban en el asiento de atrás mientras Alma en el del piloto y Brett en el de con-piloto. Alma adoraba conducir y Brett estaba encantado de complacerla , aunque tenga que recibir las burlas de Lucas diciéndole dominado aunque nunca duraban mucho ya que la castaña retaba al rubio de ojos miel y Alma siempre terminaba con la misma frase la discusión -son un par de rubios dominados- y cuanta verdad tenían las palabras de su hermosa latina.

-¿Te veré mañana?- susurro la castaña al rubio quien la tenia abrazada.

- claro que si amor- le contesto dejando un beso en su cabello castaño. -perdón por no poder verte más temprano-

Barbra se separo de él para poder ver su rostro le frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza -Lucas no me pidas perdón- acaricio la mejilla de su amor -entre tus clases de medicina, tu trabajo de medio tiempo en el hospital es lógico que no nos quede mucho tiempo para vernos pero agradezco el tiempo que paso contigo-

Lucas capturo los labios de su chica entre los suyos. Se aparto de la castaña y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz -y yo agradezco el tenerte en mi vida- susurro antes de volver a besar a la castaña. -oye pero tu también tienes una agenda ocupada mi pequeña Barbra- la castaña depositaba pequeños besos por el rostro del rubio -mi futura estrella de Broadway-

-Lucas no soy una estrella - el rubio negó con la cabeza

-Barbra tu posees un enorme talento no te menosprecies. Tu voz será la envidia de todas las cantantes del mundo. Yo creo en ti y sé que tú naciste para brillar-

La castaña se ruborizo y ahora era ella quien recibía los besos del rubio por todo su rostro -Te Amo- susurraron a la vez sintiéndose felices y completos

Barbra y Alma se despidieron de los jóvenes y entraron en la gran casa Corcoran. Al parecer la madre de la castaña no les armaría una escena como todos los días por que no la veían por ningún lugar. Subían silenciosamente las escaleras para poder llegar a la habitación de la castaña. Cuando llegaron al último escalón, las luces de la casa se iluminaron lo que hizo detener a las jóvenes.

Se escucharon unos aplausos, las chicas se miraron entre si dándose apoyo para lo que se les venía encima. -Veo que aun siguen con ese par de buenos para nada- la mujer hablaba con un tono de voz autoritario

-madre ellos no- Barbra la interrumpió pero otra voz se escucho proveniente del final de las escaleras.

-No sé que hicimos mal con ustedes- la otra mujer les indico que bajaran y a regañadientes lo hicieron. Alma y Barbra estaban sentadas en la sala frente a ellas de pie sus madres las miraban con reproche.

Shelby Corcoran y Maribel López las brujas lideres de sus clanes no podrían creer que sus herederas, estén cometiendo la estupidez de rechazar su herencia de brujería y era el colmo que lo hicieran por dos hombres que no tenían ni en que caerse muertos y ni siquiera eran brujos los muchachitos eran hijos de un mecánico y un contador.

-Quieren dejar ya el absurdo juego que se traen con esos- escupió Shelby con desagrado

-por que no pueden aceptar que nos hemos enamorado-

- ¿enamorado? Por favor Alma no digas estupideces -

-pero es verdad ellos nos aman- grito Barbra sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres. -Y nada de lo que ustedes digan o hagan nos hará cambiar de opinión- Barbra y Alma abandonaron la sala dejando a las dos mujeres furiosas con ellas.

-Habrá que intervenir- comento Maribel saliendo de la sala y caminando rumbo al sótano seguida de Shelby.

-Solo tenemos que esperar - susurro Shelby sosteniendo un frasco que contenía un liquido negro -no permitiré que esos imbéciles estén con nuestras hijas-

Una semana había pasado desde que las chicas discutieran con sus madres. Estaban cansadas de discutir siempre lo mismo por eso ambas tomaron una decisión que cambiaría por completo sus vidas. -Tengo algo para ti- musito la castaña con timidez al joven Lucas.

Se encontraban en Central Park como cada domingo. Lucas desvió su mirada de Alma y Brett quienes alimentaban a los patos y enfoco toda su atención en Barbra.

-Te daré la prueba de amor más grande- Lucas la miraba un poco confundido. Barbra metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y saco una cajita azul con bordes dorados. -Este anillo- musito abriendo la caja y revelando un hermoso anillo de oro adornado con una esmeralda en el centro. -es muy importante para mi familia. Ah estado con la familia Corcoran

Desde el inicio de los tiempos- El rubio miraba a los ojos a la morena -cuando una mujer Corcoran ah encontrado el amor de su vida. Le entrega este anillo como muestra de amor y unión de sus almas- se detuvo al sentir las caricias que el rubio hacia en su rostro -y yo quiero dártelo a ti-

-no sé qué decir- dijo un tanto inseguro -no quiero que tengas problemas con tu madre por entregarme algo tan valioso Barbra- soltó un suspiro y sus ojos miel se tornaron tristes -yo no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti. Tú mereces a alguien que te trate como la princesa que eres-

-por qué dices eso- pregunto la castaña sintiendo un nudo en su garganta -¿acaso no me amas?-

-claro que Te amo Barbra- unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos miel -cada día Te amo más. Cuando te veo me siento completo feliz y muy enamorado-

-Entonces por qué me dices esas cosas- la castaña limpiaba con las yemas de sus dedos las lágrimas de Lucas.

-yo... me siento inseguro soy un fracaso, tú debes de estar con alguien como tú. De tu misma posición. Al final tu madre tiene razón, solo soy un perdedor que se cruzo en tu camino tú debes seguir sin mi- una mano se estrello contra su mejilla. Barbra salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Lucas inmóvil.

Alma y Brett se acercaron al rubio quien solo miraba la dirección por donde se fue la morena.

-¿Que le hiciste?- pregunto enojada. Lucas no dijo nada ni siquiera miro a la latina. - Eres un idiota- fueron las últimas palabras de Alma antes de irse y dejar a los rubios.

Lucas bajo la mirada sintiéndose morir por haber hecho llorar a la persona más importante para él. Se sentía frustrado no había querido decirle que dejaría la universidad por que, no tenía dinero para seguir. Era un completo fracaso y la madre de la morena, tenia razón cuando le dijo que no podía ofrecerle nada a su hija. Un simple hijo de un mecánico no podía tener un futuro diferente. Los hijos son iguales que los padres le dijeron Shelby Corcoran con desprecio

Brett Pierce tomo asiento junto a su mejor amigo. Paso su brazo sobre los hombros del otro rubio en señal de apoyo. -Le dijiste que nos enlistamos al ejército- pregunto con cautela el ojiazul

Lucas alzo la mirada y susurro -tu ya lo hiciste- Brett negó -yo tampoco y creo que no lo hare-

-¿por qué?- Brett repitió la acción de su amigo viendo hacia al frente

-por la misma razón que no se lo has dicho a Alma- respondió poniéndose de pie, ajusto su boina y camino en dirección contraria de las chicas.

Brett suspiro triste y pensó en como todo había cambiado. Pasaron de estar bien a estarla pasando realmente mal.

Primero las becas que habían conseguido les fueron quitadas a ambos. Ahora tenían que pagar la cuota total y no solo la mitad. Después los dos fueron despedidos del hospital. Se sorprendieron al recibir la noticia y ni siquiera les justificaron porque lo hacían.

Y para terminar el negocio del tío Ben el padre de Lucas se había ido a la bancarrota. Y lo peor su padre fue despedido de la notaria. El rubio se levanto y camino rumbo a la casa de su novia solo para terminar con la relación y así no ser un estorbo en la vida de Alma López.

-Todo salió perfecto- Maribel López sonreía con malicia -solo tenemos que soportar que lloren un poco y después- siseo disfrutando de la situación -Barbra y Alma aceptaran sus poderes y ambos clanes seremos los más poderosos de New York- alzo su copa de vino chocándola con la de su amiga Shelby.

-¡salud!- exclamaron las dos al unisonó.


	2. ¿Quien Eres?

**Glee no me pertenece es propiedad de Fox y sus escritores. Solo utilizo los personajes para desarrollar una historia ficticia.**

**Personajes Principales: Rachel Barbra Berry**

** Rebecca Audrey Corcoran**

** Lucy Quinn Fabray**

**La historia contendrá Faberry/Brittana /Niff/ Klaine romance **

**Capitulo 1: ¿Quién eres?**

New York año 2014

La mansión Corcoran era el lugar donde las familias de brujas de los clanes Corcoran, López, Anderson y Hummel; se reunían cada cierto tiempo. Para realizar la iniciación de los jóvenes al clan de cada familia.

Había llegado finalmente el día en que, los líderes de los clanes tomarían posesión de su cargo. Y también de las responsabilidades y poderes que les ofrecía el preciado titulo.

-¿Que te parece este?-

-Esta horrible ni una chica ciega, usaría esa atrocidad- el chico miraba el vestido con una mueca de asco.

La chica castaña rodo los ojos con fastidio. Al parecer jamás encontraría un vestido perfecto y su mejor amigo no la estaba ayudando mucho.

Cerro sus ojos e imagino otro vestido, frunció el ceño pensando en los detalles; que tan largo, el color, que tipo de escote luciría. Mordió su labio inferior al ver su obra. Sus manos se alzaron sobre su cabeza y las bajo lentamente por su cuerpo y en el acto apareció un hermoso vestido negro.

-¿Que opinas de este?- pregunto la castaña al joven de ojos celestes frente a ella.

El chico la examino de arriba a abajo. Entrecerró los ojos con una expresión seria. La castaña miraba nerviosa al chico quien aun no mencionaba nada. Cuándo el chico iba a hablar la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Ya que evidentemente Lady Hummel perdió su voz, mientras tenia un montón de sexo gay con el señor gomina- el chico fulmino con la mirada a la joven de cabello obscuro -no me veas así porcelana- apunto al chico con el dedo -yo te diré que ese vestido es sexy- se encogió de hombros

-gracias Santana- musito la joven castaña

-Pero obviamente la persona más sexy aquí soy yo- los chicos rodaron los ojos ante la "modestia" de su amiga

-Santana por que mejor no vas a buscar a tu novia-

- Kurt por que mejor tu averiguas donde anda Blaine infiel Anderson- comento con malicia la joven

El chico abrió la boca para responder al ataque pero la castaña intervino y detuvo una posible pelea entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-Basta chicos no peleen, no arruinen este día- miro seriamente a Kurt y Santana -recuerden que debemos comportarnos. No queremos más incidentes-

-Rachel tiene toda la razón- una mujer castaña entro en la habitación y observo detenidamente a los tres jóvenes. -¿Donde esta Rebecca?- cuestiono a los chicos

-Después del alboroto que causo al enterarse que Rachel seria la líder de su clan - explicaba el chico a la mujer -se fue de la casa-

La mujer frunció el ceño -mandare a buscarla y ustedes- apunto a los chicos -no se metan en líos-

-no te preocupes Shelby yo mantendré a raya a estos dos- los chicos fruncieron el ceño.

Shelby miro a su hija sintiendo un vacio en el pecho. Por que al parecer nunca escuchara la palabra "mamá" de los labios de Rachel.

Abandono la habitación recordando el día que Hiram se llevo a Rachel y ella no hizo nada para detenerlo. Suspiro volviendo a guardar esos recuerdos. Ahora se concentraría en encontrar a Rebecca la gemela de Rachel.

Q-R

Cuatro jóvenes iban en un auto por las calles de Brooklyn. En la radio se escuchaban los mejores éxitos de Britney Spears mientras una chica rubia en el asiento del copiloto baila animadamente.

-Les puedo preguntar otra vez ¿adonde vamos?- los chicos en el asiento trasero rodaron los ojos al chico rubio que conducía nervioso.

-Jeff ya te hemos dicho que vamos a la vieja casa de mi abuelo- contesto cansada la chica que iba en el asiento de atrás

-También veremos la casa de mi abuelo- intervino la otra rubia

-Ahora ya entendiste Jeff- hablo el acompañante de la rubia.

-si ya entendí- musito el rubio.

-Quinnie al regresar podemos pasar por un helado-

-si Britt iremos por helado- la rubia de ojos azules sonrió felizmente y comenzó a bailar de nuevo.

-iremos si logramos salir con vida de este lugar-

-Nick dile a tu novio que no nos pasara nada- la rubia de ojos miel frunció el ceño.

-Jeff, Quinnie tiene razón no va a pasarnos nada- el morocho beso la mejilla de su novio.

-¡amor de unicornios!- exclamo Brittany quien también beso la mejilla del rubio –me encantan-

-Lo siento pero, no quiero que algo le pase al auto de papá- musito el rubio -y jamás habíamos venido a un sitio como este. Tenemos que estar atentos-

-Jeff tiene razón Lord Tobbignton venia a este lugar cuando se juntaba con su pandilla. Sospecho que aquí es donde compraba las drogas-

-No hables de ese gato- refunfuño la rubia de ojos miel

-¿Que te hizo esta vez?- pregunto divertido Nick

-Quinnie fue a desayunar a mi casa ayer y Lord T se comió todo su tocino-

-pueden creerlo- contesto indignada la rubia -me levante apenas un segundo de la mesa y ese gato con sobrepeso se devoro mi tocino-

Nick y Jeff comenzaron a reír al poco tiempo Brittany y la misma Quinn se unieron a las risas de sus amigos.

No muy lejos de ahí una castaña caminaba furiosa por las calles. Rebecca Audrey Corcoran no podía crear que su hermana fuera a ser elegido la líder de su clan. Por favor ella es mejor bruja que la perfecta de Rachel.

- Rebecca- la castaña rodo los ojos

-vaya mamá envió a la perfecta Rachel Berry a buscarme- Rebecca hizo una reverencia

-Ya déjate de tonterías Rebecca- la castaña soltó un suspiro -tenemos que volver Reb-

-¿para que volvería yo?- pregunto enojada a su hermana –solo seria el hazme reír de todos. Y sobre todo de la estúpida de santana-

-no hables así tu tienes que volver Rebecca, todos somos una familia y nadie se burlara de ti-

- tu que sabes señorita perfecta- se enfrento cara a cara a su hermana –no sabes la humillación que sentí cuando mamá dijo que tu serias la líder. Rachel eh esperado este momento desde que era pequeña. Me eh aprendido infinidad de conjuros y pociones- lagrimas caían por la cara de la castaña –y para que dime Rachel para que-

Rachel abrazo a su hermana y esta se aferro a ella, llorando desconsoladamente. Se quedaron abrazadas por un tiempo. Rebecca se tranquilizo, levanto sus ojos marrones que lucían irritados por las lágrimas. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

-los siento- musito mirando a su hermana. Rachel le sonrió y tomo sus manos entre las suyas –tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso. Me estoy comportando como una total caprichosa. Perdóname rach- y era verdad Rebecca lo sentía, Rachel no tenia la culpa y no podía pagar con ella su enojo además ella amaba a su hermana.

De repente ambas las gemelas sintieron un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. El corazón de ambas latía con fuerza, Rachel sintió una enorme felicidad en cambio Rebecca un sentimiento lleno de angustia y un gran vacio en su corazón que la hacia querer llorar.

Rebecca no lo soporta más y soltó la mano de su hermana. -¿sentiste eso?- pregunto nerviosa

-fue hermoso- Rachel sonrió muy feliz. Rebecca le frunció el ceño -¿Qué crees que fue?- Rachel parecía muy animada.

-no lo se. Pero hay que olvidarnos de eso pro el momento tenemos que volver- Rebecca decidió ignorar ese sentimiento que sintió

Rebecca dio la vuelta para regresar hacia la mansión. Volteo hacia a tras y Rachel seguía parada ahí mirando a la nada y con una enorme sonrisa. -¿rach vienes?-

-adelántate luego te alcanzo- Rebecca se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Rachel cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de sentir las sensaciones vividas hace poco pero nada. Suspiro abrazándose a si misma, frunció el ceño tratando de sentir de nuevo pero nada. Pensó en la alegría que esa sensación le traje y, ahí estaba el mismo escalofrió que sintió antes. No supo por que se sentía inmensamente feliz, lagrimas de felicidad corrían a través de sus ojos. Pero a la vez sintió una profunda soledad.

-¿estas bien?- los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de golpe, su corazón latía fuera de control.

Giro bruscamente. Solo pudo ver unos ojos miel y luego todo se volvió negro.

Q-R

Rachel se sentía mareada escuchaba voces a lo lejos pero no distinguía a quien pertenecían. Sentía cuatro presencias a su alrededor y una de ella la llamaba no podía negar que la atraía embriagándola de su esencia.

-Quinnie la mataste- escucho la voz de una chica que se notaba preocupada

-Les dije que no era buena idea venir aquí-

-Jeff no empieces-

-pero-

-¿iras a la cárcel Quinnie?- esta vez la voz de la chica parecía como si fuera a llorar

-Britt no iré a la cárcel- esa voz hizo que Rachel se sentara de golpe

Cuatro chicos la miraban curiosos. Rachel escuchaban que le hablaban pero, ella no podía despegar sus ojos de la rubia de cabello corto que la miraba confusa. Ella era dueña de la presencia que le provoco esa mar de sensaciones.

-creo que es sorda- Jeff le susurro a Nick y este rodo los ojos

-¿te encuentras bien?- Quinn se arrodillo frente a la chica que la miraba fijamente con unos preciosos ojos marrones -eh disculpa que insista pero estas bien- insistió la rubia pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta

-Tal vez es sonámbula-

-No lo creo Britt- Quinn volteo a ver a su amiga - disculpa- insistió de nuevo pero esta vez la castaña la interrumpió

¿Quien eres?- la castaña miro fijamente a Quinn

La rubia de cabello corto sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho al ver la mirada tan intensa que le estaba dando. No pudo evitar ponerse sumamente nerviosa ante la preciosa chica - yo..yo.. Quinn- dijo nerviosamente y adquiriendo un rubor en sus mejillas

Rachel sonrió y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa. La castaña alzo su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de la rubia. Ambas chicas suspiraron ante el contacto de sus pieles -Quinn- susurro Rachel perdiéndose en los ojos miel de la otra chica.

Jeff, Nick y Brittany vieron la interacción de las chicas y decidieron dejarlas solas se alejaron del lugar con la excusa que harían una llamada. Nick no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente a la castaña, había algo que no le gustaba de ella.

La castaña cerró sus ojos; comenzó a delinear cada silueta del rostro de Quinn. Su frente, sus cejas perfectas, sus ojos, su nariz todo lo acariciaba la morena. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir la boca de la rubia. Mordió su labio inferior mientras con su pulgar acariciaba el labio de la rubia.

Abrió los ojos despacio y no era un sueño Quinn es real; ahí estaba con ese hermoso cabello rubio desordenado y su rostro tan perfecto. Pero era una lastima que no pueda apreciar esos ojos color miel que le traspasaban el alma. Ya que estaban cerrados.

No podía explicar como se sentía; feliz, triste, sola, eran muchos sentimientos y sensaciones que le estaba provocando la rubia. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió deseo pero un deseo muy fuerte que no sabia como explicar y todo por Quinn.

Rachel miro a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un auto. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban un chico y una chica rubia mirando con curiosidad. Junto a ellos un morocho que sostenía un móvil y lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

La castaña enseguida poso su mirada de nuevo en la hermosa rubia. Se acerco lentamente hasta ella para dejar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Salió con cuidado del auto. Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar que había pasado. Vagamente unas imágenes aparecieron en su mente; recordó que discutía con Rebecca, pero solucionaron las cosas después, el extraño escalofrió que sintió con su hermana. De golpe recordó la segunda vez que lo sintió; pero esta vez estaba sola.

Y después despertó y frente a ella estaba Quinn sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior. Se acerco hasta la chica, esta vez miro todo el cuerpo de la joven.

Su piel era blanca por un momento le recordó a la de su amigo Kurt pero al final no era como la de él. Sin pudor alguno acaricio los brazos de la chica para terminar acariciando las manos suaves que estaban en el asiento del auto.

Rachel estaba a un costado de Quinn quien seguía de rodillas. La castaña se coloco tras de ella, cerro sus ojos para sentir alguna presencia en movimiento; afortunadamente no sintió ninguna.

Inclino su cuerpo un poco, sus brazos se abrazaron al cuello de Quinn. Soltó un suspiro al sentir el aroma de la joven rubia ese aroma se sintió tan familiar. Sus manos inconscientemente comenzaron a bajar por los hombros de la rubia. Hasta llegar al inicio de los pechos donde se detuvo.

Su cuerpo se pego al de Quinn ; y se aferraba a ella en un gran abrazo sintiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría por el deseo que sentía al tocarla.

Rebecca gimió de placer sintiendo repentinamente un fuerte deseo y una pasión. Blaine la miraba confuso parecía como si su amiga estuviera excitada. Pero eso era imposible ; primero porque ellos dos eran los únicos presentes en la habitación y definitivamente el no le estaba haciendo nada. Segundo Rebecca no era una persona sexual, ella se limitaba a aprender sobre ser mejor bruja y no se complicaba con el amor.

El moreno frunció el ceño al escuchar otro gemido salir de los labios de Rebecca. La castaña se encontraba de costado sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados y se abrazaba a si misma. Su respiración era agitada, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa. Esto si era muy raro pensó el moreno.

-¡NO!- exclamo Rebecca abriendo los ojos asustada y desplomándose en el suelo.

Blaine se apresuro hasta llegar donde su amiga. Abrazo a la castaña y esta se refugio en su pecho sollozando.

- ¿Rebecca?- musito el moreno acariciándole el cabello -¿Que ah pasado cariño?- los sollozos se volvieron más fuertes y esto asusto al moreno - ¿Rebecca que te pasa?-

-Quinn- musito la castaña antes de desmallarse en los brazos de su amigo.

La mano izquierda de Rachel bajo hasta la cintura de la rubia. Su mano derecha seguía en el comienzo del pecho de la rubia.

Otro gemido se le escapo cuando su mano se cola bajo la camiseta de la rubia. Entre suspiros y gemidos la castaña acariciaba la piel delicada y a la vez firme. Sus uñas rasguñaron los músculos del abdomen de Quinn y no lo resistió más su mano derecha descendía hacia el pecho de la rubia. Se detuvo al sentir algo frio no había notado que una fina cadena ya hacia en su mano y ahora un colgante en forma de cruz hecha de oro era sostenido por esta.

Rachel le quito el collar a Quinn acaricio su cabello y se levanto. No podía creer lo que había hecho, miro a la chica que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, se supone que tenía que sentirse avergonzada pero no lo sentía. En cambio quería mas, quería sentir totalmente a Quinn pero así no.

Se acerco hasta su frente para darle un cálido beso que duro unos minutos. Musito una palabra acariciando su mejilla y se fue.

La castaña llego hasta donde los dos rubios tomo las manos de ambos musito unas palabras y con un poco de esfuerzo besos sus frentes. Y repitió lo mismo con el último chico.

Se alejo sin mirar atrás con el collar entre sus manos y un enorme vacio en su corazón. Pero con algo en mente esta no era la manera de conocer a Quinn y esperaba tener una segunda oportunidad. Acaricio el colgante recordando los ojos miel de la rubia.

Había recorrido unos cuantos metros; se detuvo cerca de la mansión Corcoran - Que el tiempo siga- musito con los ojos cerrados –nos volveremos a ver Quinn- beso la cruz de oro, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la mansión.

Q-R

Quinn abrió los ojos frunció al ceño al verse de rodillas frente al auto del papá de Jeff. Luego noto que sus amigos no estaban. Se levanto confundida buscando a sus amigos; los vio caminando hacia ella al parecer no era la única confundida pensó la ojos miel al notar la cara de los chicos.

-¿Donde estaban?- pregunto Quinn a sus amigos

- eh no lo sabemos - Jeff se encogió de hombros

-Creí que Quinnie iría a preguntar en donde estamos- Brittany estaba segura que el plan era enviar a Quinn a investigar por le vecindario la dirección, ya que el GPS se había estropeado.

- Esto es muy confuso- Nick se rasco la cabeza, el chico miro a los tres rubios -será mejor que olvidemos esto y nos vayamos-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el morocho y entraron al auto pensando en lo extraño que había sido todo.

Jeff se sentía incomodo ante el silencio sepulcral que había en el auto sus amigas y Nick no eran las personas mas silenciosas pero todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos incluso Brittany la persona mas introvertida que había conocida se mostraba muy callada.

- Enciende el GPS para ver si ya funciona- Quinn interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio y este solo asintió.

-¡funciona!- grito eufórico la ojiazul

- regresemos a Manhattan- Quinn miro por el retrovisor a Jeff dándole una sonrisa.

Jeff frunció el ceño -¿pero que pasó con la búsqueda?-

- lo haremos otro día- Brittany asintió conforme con la decisión de Quinn -¿no te importa Britt?- la ojiazul negó

-para nada Quinnie- Brittany frunció el ceño -¿aun iremos por helado?- pregunto con su habitual inocencia

-obvio Britt- Nick le sonrió a la rubia mas alta -así que amado mío- miro a Jeff quien se ruborizo -apresúrate que tenemos una cita con la heladería-

-como usted diga novio mío- musito divertido el rubio

Quinn frunció el ceño. Vio a todos los chicos seriamente quienes dejaron de sonreír al ver a la rubia. Quinn sonrió divertida -por helado niños perdidos- grito divertida

-¡por helado!- exclamaron todos divertidos

Los cuatro jóvenes son unos grandes fans de Peter Pan a sus padres se le hacia raro que los cuatro tuvieran esa obsesión con la historia de la isla de Nunca Jamás.

Se conocían desde el Kínder, prácticamente crecieron juntos protegiéndose y queriéndose como hermanos. Aunque Nick y Jeff se querían y no precisamente como hermanos.

Las familias Fabray, Pierce, Duval y Sterling creyeron que sus hijos terminarían juntos debido al amor que se tenían los cuatro. Por eso no se sorprendieron cuando Nick confeso estar enamorado lo que les sorprendió fue de quien esta enamorado el morocho.

El noviazgo de "Los Niff" como los apodo Brittany fue aceptado por las cuatro familias. Ese día Russel Fabray le pregunto a su hija cuando anunciaría su noviazgo con Brittany. Quinn frunció el ceño y dijo que ella amaba a Brittany pero solo como hermana. La ojiazul solo musito bese a Quinnie pocas veces pero desde el primer beso supe que solo la amo como hermana.

Russel y Norman casi se ahogan con sus bebidas al escuchar a Brittany; las cuatro familias reían divertidas por como una reunión seria termino siendo muy cómica.

Q-R

-¿Donde estabas?- Rachel rodo los ojos e ignoro a Shelby

-Fui a buscar a Rebecca. Tus empleados jamás la encontrarían así que fui por ella- se encogió de hombros, pudo ver como Santana y Kurt mantenían una discusión. Frunció el ceño pensando en que de nuevo tenia que evitar una pelea entre los dos.

-Rachel al menos avísame cuando salgas- hablo en un tono suplicante la mujer castaña.

Rachel solo asintió y se fue en dirección a sus amigos.

-¿Todo bien?-

Shelby se giro para ver al hombre que le regalaba una sonrisa -creo que si-

-Deberías hacer algo para cambiar ese "creo"- dijo cautelosamente

- Estoy haciendo mi mejor intento para cambiarlo- musito tomando una mano del hombre

- Cooper deja de coquetear con mi amiga- Maribel López hacia acto de presencia en la mansión -es mucha mujer para un Anderson- Cooper rodo los ojos y se fue dejando a las dos mujeres solas en la sala.

Shelby le estaba dando una mirada de reproche a Maribel -¿Que dije algo malo?- pregunto la latina

Shelby llevo una mano a su frente y sintió unas enormes ganas de matar a su amiga por ser imprudente. Soltó un suspiro y decidió pasar por alto la gran boca de su Maribel -no, no dijiste nada malo- Maribel se encogió de hombros. -¿ya esta todo listo?- la mujer latina asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a Burt y que sea medianoche para comenzar- Maribel dio una rápida mirada al pasillo, donde Santana, Kurt y Rachel discutían algo. -¿donde están Rebecca y Blaine?-

-En el ático- Cooper estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observando en dirección a las escaleras. -mi hermanito esta consolando a Reb-

-ya lo sabe- Maribel se cruzo de brazos mirando a Shelby quien asintió -parece que lo tomo bien-

Cooper soltó una carcajada negando -eso dices por que no has visto el estudio- señalo hacia la puerta del lugar -la chica lo quemo todo y hubiera seguido con la casa si Shelby no se interpone-

-Yo creo que reaccionaria de la misma manera, si me dijeran que no seria la líder de mi clan- comento Maribel -y me enojaría más al saber que mi hermana que no fue criada como bruja

Y que apenas lleva 2 años desarrollando sus poderes fuera la elegida- Cooper asintió dándole toda la razón a Maribel.

-pero no podemos hacer nada. Rachel fue elegida desde el día que nació- miro a los dos adultos -tenemos que ser los mejores mentores para esos chicos. Ya que uno de ellos será el o la líder de el Aquelarre que celebraremos en New York para vengarnos de nuestros enemigos-


	3. Quinn Fabray y Brittany Pierce

**Glee no me pertenece es propiedad de Fox y sus escritores. Solo utilizo los personajes para desarrollar una historia ficticia.**

**Personajes Principales: Rachel Barbra Berry**

** Rebecca Audrey Corcoran**

** Lucy Quinn Fabray**

**La historia contendrá Faberry/Brittana /Niff/ Klaine romance **

**Gracias a Chapizcruz, rosemarie, cc91, camila22 y guest por sus comentarios.**

**Y espero que con este capítulo pueden entender un poco más la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Quinn Fabray y Brittany Pierce**

Santana y Kurt ponían atención a la historia que les contaba la morena, los tres estaban en un cuarto de la enorme mansión Corcoran. Rachel les relato, los sucesos sobre Quinn y los tres chicos que conoció. También les dijo sobre la extraña sensación que sintió al estar cerca de la rubia. Obviando la parte donde uso su poder para detener el tiempo.

Gracias a eso pudo sentir un poco más a Quinn, Rachel soltó un suspiro al recordar a la chica. Jamás había usado su poder de detener el tiempo para algo así. Pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

-¿entonces conociste al amor de tu vida?- Rachel frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Kurt. El amor de su vida, no estaba segura de eso pero no podía negar que la rubia la atrajo desde que sintió su presencia. Pero decir que era el amor de su vida no estaba segura de ello.

-creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso Kurt- el chico se encogió de hombros – quiero decir, como saber que has conocido a tu verdadero amor. Según la historia de las brujas y brujos, sientes cuando encuentras a tu persona ideal. Y no sé realmente como se siente eso- frunció el ceño al ver a sus amigos –ustedes- señalo a ambos

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?- Santana miro a Kurt quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué sintieron al conocer a Dani y Blaine?- los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron, pero una mueca se formo en el rostro de Santana.

-Solo se sientes cosas y ya- Santana contesto un poco malhumorada –además el sentimiento es diferente en cada bruja. No es como si todos sintieran lo mismo así que deja de preguntar y mejor dime. ¿Por qué demonios les borraste la memoria?-

-Quiero tener otra oportunidad para conocerla- Rachel desvió su mirada al suelo

-eres tan extraña- Rachel fulmino con la mirada a Santana – a veces no logro comprenderte. Creo que nadie lo hace- Kurt asintió –solo tu harías algo así. No entiendo y además solo sabes que se llama Quinn. ¿Cómo la buscaras para poder conocerla de nuevo? Y cuando la encuentres otra vez que pasara. Borraras su memoria de nuevo si las cosas no salen como tú quieres.

Rachel frunció el ceño –claro que no Santana, solo quiero tener un mejor encuentro con ella. Y no que me recuerde como la chica desmayada, ya dejemos esto así. Y para responderte como la encontrare – Rachel miro a Kurt - tu me ayudaras-

-¿De que estas hablando rach?-

Rachel tomo su bolso y saco algo de ahí. Santana y Kurt no entendía que hacia –Con esto tu me ayudaras- Rachel le entrego el collar de Quinn a Kurt

El chico tomo entre sus manos el collar -¿es de Quinn?- Rachel asintió -¿quieres que la busque?-

-ustedes dos son unos acosadores. Porcelana usaras tu poder para a encontrar a esa chica y luego rach detendrá el tiempo y abusara de ella- Rachel se ruborizo -a menos que hayas abusada de ella antes- la morena desvió la mirad –vaya quien diría que tu harías algo así-

-yo no eh hecho nada- se justificó Rachel –solo detuve el tiempo para borrar sus mentes. Y no abuse de ella, no haría algo así- la morena solo pudo pensar en el momento que acariciaba a Quinn

-y yo no soy ningún acosador. Y recuerdas cuando tú me pediste un favor parecido- el chico alzo una ceja mirando a Santana.- santana rodo los ojos

-ya cállate porcelana. Y mejor ubica ya a esa chica o sino Berry no dejara de hablar- Santana recordó cuando Kurt le ayudo a ubicar a cierta chica que acosaba a su novia. El poder de Kurt era muy útil, el chico puede localizar a quien sea, sosteniendo un objeto de la persona en cuestión. Puede llegar a descubrir la ubicación exacta e incluso el lugar donde vive.

-espera no lo hagas hoy- Rachel le quito el collar al chico -lo haremos mañana hoy tenemos la ceremonia de iniciación- los chicos asintieron.

Burt Hummel entro al cuarto donde los chicos estaban. –Es hora- anuncio con una enorme sonrisa.

-ya vamos papá- Rachel guardo el collar, no sin antes darle un beso a la cruz -chicas es hora de brillar-

* * *

Las 11.45 pm marcaba el enorme reloj de la sala. Shelby Corcoran vestía una túnica negra y llevaba un sombrero grande negro al igual que Maribel López. Las dos mujeres sonreían observando las cuatro cajas distribuidas, en una mesa ovalada.

Las risas de Kurt, Rachel y Santana hicieron que las mujeres desviaran su atención de las cajas. Los chicos vestían igual que ellas pero a diferencia sus túnicas eran blancas.

-¿Dónde están Blaine y Rebecca?- pregunto Burt junto a Cooper ellos llevaban trajes negros y un sombrero de copa.

Los tres chicos se encogieron de hombros. –Aquí estamos- Blaine bajaba junto a una malhumorada Rebecca. Ellos vestían iguales a Kurt, Rachel y Santana.

-muy bien- Maribel vio detenidamente a los cinco jóvenes frente a ella –hoy es el día en que nuestra comunidad- esta vez vio a los adultos que mostraban sonrisas iguales a las de ella –al fin tendrá a los líderes que merece. Se les entregara una gran responsabilidad, cada uno de ustedes será el líder de su clan. Entiendan que esto no será ningún juego, al recibir esos anillos ustedes, están recibiendo un enorme poder-

-y tendrán muchos deberes con su clan. Deberán proteger a cada uno de sus miembros y apoyarse en las peores situaciones. Ahí afuera hay personas que desean nuestra extinción- Burt se posiciona junto a Maribel –ustedes son el futuro de cada uno de sus clanes. Al fin podremos hacer esta iniciación, ustedes saben que nosotros- señalo a todos los adultos –no éramos los elegidos. Tuvimos que esperar para que al fin se revelaran-

-por primera vez desde la época de sus bisabuelos, los miembros de la comunidad tuvieron la misma edad. Y saben que eso es muy importante. Ustedes nacieron en el mismo mes, tienen un lazo de hermandad y poder- los chicos miraban atentos a Shelby –antes de empezar con el ritual les mostraremos los anillos que pasaran a ser suyos-

Cooper se acercó hasta las cajas, tomo una que tenía la inicial A –este es el anillo de la familia Anderson- abrió la pequeña caja y un hermoso anillo con una piedra verde en el centro, estaba en su interior -Estos anillos han estado guardados desde que los últimos lideres los utilizaron. Ninguno de nosotros los había visto antes, la caja solo puede ser abierta por un miembro del clan- tomo el anillo entre sus manos –para cualquiera persona es solo un simple anillo. Pero en las manos del líder es un arma muy poderosa. Con el su poder crecerá, y nuevos poderes se les revelaran-

-cada uno de ustedes posee dos poderes- todos asintieron –y también conocen conjuros para cosas vánales. Como crear ropa, mover objetos y demás cosas – Burt miro a los chicos -pero cuando reciban el anillo su verdadero poder se revelara. No sabemos en cuanto tiempo tardara por eso después de hoy los instruiremos, para facilitarles las cosas-

-¿podemos ver los demás anillos?- Santana se mostraba emocionada –entendemos que a partir de ahora todos nosotros tenemos que ser responsables, menos Rebecca porque ella no es una elegida-

-¡eres una imbécil!- el puño de Rebecca se prendió en fuego.

-Rebecca ya basta. Tu también Santana compórtense- Shelby reprendió a ambas chicas. Blaine tomo de los hombros a Rebecca para calmarla. Rachel reprendió con la mirada a Santana. –acérquense para que vena los anillos- loschicos se acercaron emocionados.

Shelby, Maribel y Burt tomaron las cajas correspondientes a sus clanes. Los tres abrieron las cajitas al mismo tiempo.

Shelby abrió la boca en sorpresa. Maribel comenzó a insultar en español, los chicos estaban confundidos, en las cajas de los clanes Corcoran y López hacía falta el anillo, estaban vacías. -¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Shelby al fin hablo

* * *

Rebecca caminaba por el campus de NYU, quería dejar el drama vivido hace dos días, que los anillos faltaran era muy extraño pero como dijo Burt, un miembro del clan tuvo que tomarlos. A ella no le importó mucho al final ese anillo no iba a ser suyo sino de Rachel.

Su madre junto a Maribel partieron esa misma noche donde la única persona que podrías darles una explicación. La bruja Alma López esa anciana extraña que vivía en un asilo en Lima Ohio. Así que por el momento no se preocuparía en nada y se concentraría en ella y sus estudios.

Hoy empezaría sus clases en la carrera de medicina, ella no quería ser igual a su hermana y sus amigos estúpidos que eligieron Nyada por favor ella son más inteligentes, y aprovecharía todo su conocimiento en algo útil.

Entro en la facultad de medicina, suspiro frustrada al ver lo grande del lugar. Ahora como encontraría su clase pensó en pedirle ayuda a alguno de los estudiantes, desecho la idea de inmediato al ver las miradas de deseo que recibía y envidia. Se había vestido con un short súper corto y una camisa holgada su cabello caía sobre sus hombros dándole un aspecto súper sexy. Le gustaba sentirse deseada pero por personas atractiva y segura como ella. No como todos esos perdedores que la veían.

Miraba detenidamente el papel donde estaba su horario. Tal vez con un conjuro encontraría su clase. Coloco una mano sobre toda la hoja, cerró los ojos para ubicar los salones del edificio.

Sintió un brusco empujón y al abrir los ojos estaba en el suelo, a su lado una chica rubia se sobaba su mano.

-britt ¿estas bien?- la voz de un chico la hizo quitar su atención de la rubia torpe

-Jeff creo que si- los ojos de la chica se desviaron del rubia hacia Rebecca -¡oh! Lo siento mucho. Pero venia distraída ¿estas bien?- Brittany se levanto y le ofreció su mano

Rebecca frunció el ceño y acepto la mano de la chica. Cuando tomo su mano un recuerdo invadió su mente. Estaba en un porche miro a ambos lados y pudo ver a su madre y a Maribel pero se veían distintas sus miradas, gestos no eran iguales y ni hablar de su ropa. Discutían con un hombre rubio, mientras señalaban un auto.

Frunció el ceño aunque estaba segura que estaba en la mansión Corcoran todo era diferente.

-¡pequeña morena!- escucho un grito ¿llamándola? Se volteo y un rubio la llamaba pero no sabia quien era y lo mas extraño de todo ¿que hacia Santana junto a él?

-pequeña morena estas bien- salió de su trance al escuchar esas palabras. Los dos chicos rubios la miraban curiosos.

-si, estoy bien- respondió y el chico le entrego sus cosas

-qué bueno que no te paso nada- Rebecca tenia su mirada puesta en la rubia, recordó el extraño ¿sueño? no estaba segura lo que hacia sido eso -me llamo Brittany Pierce-

-y yo soy Jeff Sterling- los dos rubio le sonreían sinceramente

-soy Rebecca Corcoran- por primera vez la castaña se sintió cómoda ante extraños

-¿eres nueva?- asintió ante la pregunta del chico -¿eres de primer año?-

-si y estoy un poco perdida. No encuentro nada-

-te ayudaremos y si quieres podemos mostrarte el campus y la facultad- Brittany tomo su mano y caminaba hacia afuera del edificio

Rebecca frunció el ceño -¡espera!- se detuvo y los rubios la imitaron -¿adonde vamos?, la facultad esta ahí- señalo el edificio

Jeff miro cómplice a Brittany -lo sabemos pero, antes de mostrarte el lugar iremos a desayunar-

-Jeff y yo morimos de hambre. Y nuestros amigos nos esperan- se encogió de hombros

-¿y que pasa con las clases?- pregunto cansada debido a la actitud de los rubios

Los chicos comenzaron a reír. La castaña estaba harta y en cualquier momento los quemaría - ¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-pequeña morena hoy no hay clases –

-¿qué?- Rebecca se sintió extraña al escuchar nuevamente ese apodo.

-como eres de primer año no tienes clases hasta mañana. Hoy vienen solo para conocer el lugar y conseguir los textos- explico el chico

Rebecca se ruborizo y se maldijo mentalmente -no te preocupes a todos nos paso- Brittany se acerco a ella, coloco una mano en su hombro

-tuviste que vernos hace dos años. Por suerte nosotros nos perdimos en grupo- Brittany asintió

-hace dos años ¿son de tercero?- los dos asintieron -¿cuantos años tienen?-

-19- contestaron al unisonó -empezamos de 17 la carrera- finalizo Jeff

-yo tengo 17- Rebecca respondió un poco tímida

-eso es genial- dijo una emocionada Brittany -eres como nosotros. Más bien serás como nosotros- Rebecca solo le sonrió -vamos a desayunar. Quinnie y Nick nos esperan-

-son sus amigos- los chicos asintieron

Rebecca caminaba en medio de los rubios extrañamente se sentía feliz y cómoda. Tal vez ellos podrían ser sus amigos.

Brittany le señalo hacia la cafetería de la facultad. Le sugirió que nunca se atreviera a probar el "especial medico" si apreciaba su vida.

Rio ante las caras de asco de los dos rubios cuando, se sintió nerviosa y el mismo escalofrió que sintió junta a Rachel apareció de nuevo. Cada paso que daba su corazón latía más rápido y con fuerza.

Ya no escuchaba la platica de los rubios, solo quería salir corriendo y alejarse de esa sensación pero, su cuerpo no obedecía. Caminaba atrás de Jeff y Brittany. Sentía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento -britt por aquí- escucho que llamaban a la rubia pero, no se atrevió a mirar

Se detuvieron y pudo ver a un chico morocho que le sonreía y frente a el estaba una rubia de cabello corto. Desde el momento que la vio sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse de la chica.

Es posible que su corazón se haya detenido; porque eso sintió cuando la chica se volteo y fijo sus ojos miel en ella.

-hola soy Quinn Fabray- Rebecca sintió su corazón latir descontroladamente. Acepto la mano que le ofreció Quinn, cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, y su piel estaba erizada por completo.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos pero ya no estaba en la cafetería. Estaba frente a un taller, había autos antiguos que le faltaban algunas piezas. Sintió una mano anclada a la suya miro la unión, levanto la vista para encontrar a la dueña. Era santana vestida muy raro de nuevo la cara de la latina se ilumino. Rebecca observo como el mismo rubio de antes tomo por la cintura a santana.

-pero que bruto soy- hablo el rubio en dirección hacia ella -pequeña morena el es-

-puedo presentarme solo. Soy Lucas Fabray- Frente a ella un joven rubio le extendió su mano. Su sonrisa la hizo morir, pero sus ojos la devolvieron a la vida.

Era simplemente perfecto como Quinn era perfecta

.

-creo que esta hipnotizada- la voz de Brittany la trajo a la realidad.

-igual que Quinnie- Jeff miraba como su amiga parecía perdida en los ojos de la chica

Abrió los ojos y Quinn estaba ahí, luciendo una hermosa sonrisa y sosteniendo su mano. Se sentía tan bien por un momento pensó en el sueño pero lo ignoro por completo. Y se concentraría solo en Quinn.

-es un placer Quinn- la sonrisa de la rubia creció –soy Rebecca- las chicas no despegan sus ojos de la otra, estaban como en un trance. La castaña se sentía tan bien sosteniendo la mano de esa chica, sintió una sensación muy familiar. Como si su mano pertenecía tomada por la de Quinn.

-eh nos sentamos- sugirió Jeff.

Brittany corrió a sentarse junto a Nick quien miraba curioso a su amiga Quinn. Jeff se sentó al otro lado de su novio.

-siéntate aquí- Quinn se puso de pie, retiro la silla junto a ella y Rebecca se sentó susurrándole un "gracias"

-soy Nick Duval- se presento el morocho sacando de su burbuja a las chicas.

Rebecca frunció el ceño por un momento al ver al chico, pero después sonrió y le ofreció su mano. La castaña retiro rápido el contacto, cuando tomo la mano del chico sintió un profundo miedo y no supo por qué.

Nick frunció el ceño al igual que sus amigos que no entendieron por qué la chica había actuado así. La rubia de ojos azules comenzó a hablar para retirar un poco el extraño ambiente que se sentía.

Brittany y Jeff con ayuda de Rebecca le contaron como conocieron a la castaña. Los chicos apoyaron la idea de mostrarle el campus a Rebecca. Britana y los "Niff" se ofrecieron a ir por el desayuno dejando a las chicas solas.

Nick se mostró un poco dudoso pero, decidió seguir a su novio y a su amiga. No sin antes ver por última vez a Rebecca. Quien le devolvió la mirada, el chico alzo una ceja y se fue.

Rebecca sentía un mal presentimiento acerca de él, dese ahora actuaria con cautela. Su madre le había contado de los cazadores de brujas, se supone que son familias como ellos pero a diferencia de las brujas, que saben de sus poderes desde pequeñas, a los cazadores se les revela a los veinte años. Si Nick era uno lo averiguaría muy pronto.

-¿y así que es tu primer año?- pregunto Quinn, cuando sus amigos se fueron, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Rebecca enfoco sus orbes marrones en los ojos miel. Sonrió coquetamente a Quinn quien estaba embelesada por la castaña –así es, soy de primero-

-si quieres puedo ayudarte si un día no entiendes algo. Oh ya sabes si quieres mi ayuda te la daré es decir, - Quinn estaba muy nerviosa frente a la castaña. Rebecca solo sonrió por el nerviosismo de la chica –quiero decir estoy en tercero y bueno-

-claro que me gustaría de ayuda Quinn- susurro la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior

-será un placer ayudarte- Quinn sentía la respiración de Rebecca invadir cada uno de sus sentidos. Por un momento desvió sus ojos miel de los marrones para ver los labios de la chica.

Rebecca sintió como se aceleraba su corazón, cuando Quinn desvió su vista hacia sus labios. La castaña imito la acción de Quinn, cuando miro esos perfectos labios con tonalidad rosa perdió todos los sentido y decidió besarla.

-oye Quinn ya no había tocino- Nick apareció interrumpiendo el inminente beso. Frunció el ceño al ver como ambas chicas desviaban su mirada.

-Quinnie te traje dos muffins. Lo siento no había tocino- Brittany coloco una bandeja frente a Quinn -a ti también te traje 2- esta vez miro a Rebecca quien le sonrió ruborizada

-el café ah llegado- Jeff apareció con una bandeja y 5 cafés en ella. -eh Nick ¿que haces ahí?- le pregunto a su novio quien seguía parado viendo hacia las chicas.

Nick camino hacia su silla ignorando la pregunta de su novio. Jeff frunció el ceño pero decidió ignorarlo.

El desayuno trascurrió entre charlas, bromas y anécdotas sobre lord tobbigton. Rebecca se sorprendió al saber que el gato fumaba, se drogaba y para colmo pertenecía a una pandilla. Realmente la había pasado bien junto a esos chicos especialmente con Quinn. La rubia se comporto de una manera encantadora con ella; y para nada paso desapercibida las miradas que le daba. Quinn poseía una increíble belleza, una personalidad encantadora. Y un cuerpo simplemente perfecto, su cabello rubio corto le daba un aspecto salvaje pero tierno a la vez.

Y sus ojos. Oh! Podría pasarlos viendo para siempre

* * *

-¡Rachel!- Kurt veía incrédulo como su amiga no respondía. Llevaba más de 20minutos tratando de sacarla del trance en que se encontraba.

Se encontraban en un salón de Nyada, disfruta de una hora libre. Era el primer día que iniciarían sus clases. Rachel, Kurt, Santana y Dani la novia de la latina fueron aceptados en la prestigiosa academia. Aunque Cooper acelero un poco el proceso para ellos ya que era un ex profesor de la academia.

Santana se levanto del regazo de su novia. Paso a un lado de Kurt, miro a la castaña que seguía perdida en su mundo. Alzo su mano con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kurt la veía con los ojos abiertos, su novia solo negó pensando en lo que haría su latina.

La cara de Rachel era de indignación al recibir la cachetada que le dio santana.

-¡pero que demonios te pasa!- Rachel se levanto con intención de devolver el golpe a su amiga. Kurt se interpuso entre las dos para evitar que pelearan.

-tranquila Rachel solo te golpeo por que, estabas toda ida- santana se fue junta a su novia de nuevo

-san tiene razón. Estabas súper ida ¿que te paso rach?- pregunto Dani la novia de Santana

-no lo se- suspiro la castaña -no..no recuerdo pero escuchaba voces. Me pareció oír a Rebecca-

-la hobbit- Dani le reprocho con la mirada

-y sentí que mi hermana estaba feliz. No lo se todo fue tan extraño- Rachel no supo porque la felicidad de su hermana le provoco una enorme angustia.

-eso es normal- los tres clavaron su vista en Dani -por ser gemelas supongo que tienen un lazo-

-oh si- exclamo emocionado Kurt -sienten lo que la otra-

-jamás eh sentido algo así- todos fruncieron el ceño

-no se, si eso es raro. Pensé que por ser gemelas y además brujas sentarían mas cosas- Dani explico a los chicos -ustedes comparten un lazo de hermandad rach. Eso es muy significativo como brujas y más por ser gemelas-

-tal vez lo sienten hasta ahora por que pronto se eligiera a la líder de su clan-

-no lo creo porcelana- comento santana -creo que esto pasa por que una de ellas se convertirá en la bruja líder del aquelarre de New York- Dani frunció el ceño

-¿por que dices eso?- Dani se mostró un poco irritada

-santana tiene la loca idea que en alguna de nuestras familias esta la ó el líder del aquelarre de NY- Kurt se refería a las familias Hummel, Anderson, López y Corcoran

El aquelarre de New York esta formado por 3 comunidades, que a la vez se formaban por cuatro familias de brujas.

-¿por que estas segura san? Dani miro fijo a su novia

-solo es un presentimiento. Y ya vámonos de aquí. Tengo hambre-

-yo iré a buscar a Rebecca, hace unos 10min me mandó un texto diciéndome que fuera por ella- Rachel tomo su bolso -quien me acompaña- pregunto mirando a los tres

-yo- Kurt le dio un guiño -quiero conocer NYU-

-así que al final Rebecca se salió con la suya- curioso un poco Dani

-si amor la enana se cree superior a nosotros y se largó a estudiar medicina-

-san no hables así de mi hermana- la castaña fulmino con la mirada a su amiga

-como sea- la latina rodo los ojos. Tomo la mano de su novia mirándola fijamente -nos vamos a comer Dani-

-lo siento san- la latina borro su sonrisa -quede con Puck para termina unas canciones-

-me cambias por un puckerman- santana estaba cansada de la actitud de su novia. Dani últimamente no tenía tiempo para ella, día a día le ponía una excusa nueva

-nos falta poco para terminarla y me siento muy inspirada ahora- beso fugazmente en los labios a la morena -te veo después- la rubia se despidió de Kurt y Rachel. Lanzo una última mirada a Santana y salió del salón.

Santana se acerco a los chicos -y bien así que vamos a NYU-

-vaya santana a que se debe tu cambio- Kurt molestaba a la latina

-mira porce- Rachel jalo a los chicos fuera para evitar una nueva pelea.

Afuera de Nyada los tres chicos esperaban por un taxi.

-rach ¿por que Rebecca quiere que vayas por ella?- santana pregunto confundida. Se supone que las gemelas estaban peleadas y por eso no confiaba en Rebecca estaba segura que algo tramaba

-no se solo dijo que quiere que conozca a alguien- contesto Rachel mientras detenía un taxi

Santana se encogió de hombros, y subía al taxi junto a sus amigos. Ya sentada dentro unas imágenes saltaron a su mente. Una chica rubia de cabello corto estaba junto a Rebecca en un salón de clases, cuando de repente la rubia se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Santana se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos sintiendo un enorme dolor, Rachel y Kurt se asustaron por su amiga quien murmura palabras que no entendían. –Deténgase- ordeno el castaño

-san ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Rachel abrazando a su amiga

-Q…q…..uQuinn- balbuceo la latina antes de desmayarse.


End file.
